far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of the Third Astradhari
The scream was the sectors greatest catastrophe, an unnatural disaster of the highest level and no one knows what the hell caused it. Those citizens of Aomori certainly didn’t know, but many thought they did. In the months following the scream there were many theories as to what caused it, an undiscovered alien species, God’s punishment of the Empires moral sins and many more. There was one divide that came to be most prominent on Aomori however and it was that of the weapons which could give man godlike powers, especially those of the Mahati Astra which in the hands of an Astradhari could cause mass indiscriminate destruction. This divide reached it’s boiling point when a group of Rakshasa and Yaksha set out to destroy the remaining Mahati Astra, caught in the act and executed by the high council of Daikannushi the backlash was inevitable. Those supporting the groups goals started to take over towns and cities across Aomori, many died in these battles.' ' The turning point in the war came during what many considered would be the final battle for Xinjing, to control the capital was to control Aomori and gain access to the Mahati Astra. The Aomori who denied the Mahati Astra caused the scream were holding out in a stronghold in the upper city, it was here the rebels would strike but as the battle began it was soon stopped, as each side tried to move on the other all failed, a third party took them out with either precise sniper shots or a deadly grenade launcher. Once each side paused and pondered where this third army could have came from a single person stepped out into no man’s land, at least two different types of weapons strapped to their body, from a sniper to a katana and loudly declared to both sides.' ' “I am Reticulum Häyhä Simo and I am the third Astradhari!” “If you cannot settle this dispute between each other like those of noble blood should be able to, then I shall do so for you! I challenge each and every one of you to a Duel, should you best me then this destruction can continue. Once you realise you cannot beat me we can talk!” Each side was enraged, how dare this nobody declare themselves as their legendary saviour and so they accepted his challenge. Simo dueled one after another, 1v1 to 1v5, allowing the other side to choose the weapon of their choice, no matter what the outcome was the same, Simo dominated. Once the sun began to set the duels stopped and each side went back to re-organise.' ' The next day Astradhari Häyhä Simo returned to no man’s land, for a while no one came forward. Until the commanders of each side approached the Astradhari only to bend their knee and swear fealty to their new saviour, he truly is the third Astradhari and has come to reunite the house. The Astradhari spoke of the foolishness of the fight, it is not the Mahati Astra which caused the scream, nor any other powerful weapon, it is a test from God, to prove our independence and worth, to build a society worthy of their name. When a Mahati Astra is made it is to be placed in a great shrine, defended by the best Aomori can offer, and to be tended to by monks devoted to their upkeep until such a time an Astradhari comes along and is needed yet again.' ' It is on this day the great divide of the house was institutionalized. The Astradhari declared that each side of the house, wielders and crafters would each have a leader and none shall be able to overrule the other, the Saishu for crafters and Asura for wielders. It is this institution that has held Aomori together for centuries since, a united front.' ' After the arrival of Vela and Fornax into the Alvero system Astradhari Häyhä Simo disappeared, no longer needed as the house was firmly united, to rebuild Aomori and rebuild the empire. Category:House Reticulum